


a special gift

by floaromas



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floaromas/pseuds/floaromas
Summary: The humans call this a special time...would you care to spend it with me?---A secret santa gift for @welzes on twitter!  I hope you have a very happy holiday!!





	a special gift

Lucifer’s smile was unwavering.

  
He stood before Sandalphon - his eyes shut, his smile firm on his lips - holding out a box adorned in red and green ribbons. Sandalphon slowly set down the book he had been reading, placing it on the table by his cushioned seat, blinking in confusion.

“Lucifer-sama?”

  
Lucifer pushed the box closer to the other angel in reply. The flames in the fireplace crackled gently, breaking the sudden silence.

Sandalphon tilted his head to the side, his gaze rising to Lucifer’s face. “...Lucifer-sama, what is this?”

Lucifer finally opened his eyes, his eyebrows furrowing slightly. “No one told you?”

  
“No one told me what?”

  
Lucifer sighed and walked closer towards Sandalphon before placing the box on his lap. The brunette blinked one more in confusion, gently tapping the box as though something might spring from it at his touch. The box was still, and his back slowly untensed. “Is this...?”

  
“A present,” Lucifer finished. “This is the season of giving, after all. I’ve observed the humans celebrating it, and they seem so happy to receive heartfelt gifts.” Sandalphon could feel his cheeks burn, but Lucifer continued. “I wanted to bring that tradition here even if...” He hesitated, his eyes falling sadly to the box in Sandalphon’s lap. “Well...even if Lucilius seems not to care.”  
Sandalphon noticed the sudden shift in the angel’s demeanor and cast him a concerned gaze as he tightened his grip on the present. The wrapping paper began to crinkle under his touch, prompting Lucifer to kneel by his side and take his hands gently in his own. The brunette’s cheeks immediately darkened further; Lucifer always had this effect upon him but, judging from the angel’s placid expression, he didn’t seem to notice.

  
“There’s no need to be angry on my behalf,” Lucifer said softly. He offered a soft smile. “Won’t you open it?” He released his grip on Sandalphon’s hands, the sudden cold left in his absence nearly causing the brunette to reach out for him instead. Fighting back the urge for contact - how frustrating! - Sandalphon turned his attention to the present, slipping the bright ribbons off before carefully tearing off the wrapping paper before depositing it ungracefully upon the floor. It was a white box. Lucifer's smile only grew.  
“Go ahead, keep going,” he urged.

  
Sandalphon complied, opening the box to reveal a large, red scarf. A pattern of little angel wings adorned the edges in green yarn. It was a bit of a mess, with some frayed threads, but was very soft to the touch.

“I made it myself,” Lucifer chirped. “What do you think?”

  
Sandalphon’s chest filled with a warmth he could not describe beyond the fact that it only appeared when he spoke to Lucifer. The fact that he had been thinking of him and made this just for him...”It’s lovely.”

  
“Come now, you need to put it on at least!” Lucifer exclaimed. Before Sandalphon could protest the angel had already grabbed the scarf and wrapped it around his neck. It was extremely fluffy and tickled at Sandalphon’s nose. But more than anything it was warm...

“I love it, Lucifer-sama,” he said softly. “I don’t deserve such kind-"

  
He was cut off as Lucifer pulled at the ends of the scarf, bringing him in for a gentle kiss. He pulled away with a mischievous grin, delighting in Sandalphon’s flustered expression.  
“Don’t say such silly things. You deserve this and so much more.”

  
Sandalphon sighed, trying desperately to ignore the redness of his cheeks. How unfair Lucifer-sama was...But seeing as it was the holiday, he supposed he could give him a break, just this once.

 

It was far after the festivities now. The crew had delighted in opening presents they had gathered for one another, and the smell of cookies still pleasantly wafted down the halls of the airship. On the deck of the vessel was a giant tree sparkling with multicolored lights and decorated with red and green tinsel. The entire crew, again, had had a hand in preparing the tree, and contributed ornaments of their own making to the project.

  
It really was beautiful.

  
Sandalphon stood on deck, gazing out at the night sky. All was peaceful, the stars twinkling lazily up above. A chill descended and he shivered, pulling the red scarf tighter around his neck.  
This was...the first time he had celebrated without Lucifer. His heart was glad, filled with good cheer from the company that surrounded him, but he could still pointedly feel the loss in his breast. He supposed the pain would heal over time, but...

  
He sighed, his breath white in the cold air.

  
“Lucifer-sama, I hope wherever you are you can see these lights, too.” Would Lucifer be proud of him now, celebrating something he cherished so deeply? Did he also see the smiles and laughter of those around him? Sandalphon nuzzled his scarf, remembering that kiss they once shared that holiday night. “...I miss you.”

  
Suddenly, as if in response, the lights on the tree began to glimmer and dance, performing a spectacle for Sandalphon’s eyes only. The blinking was random yet rhythmic, as if they were singing some silent song. The angel watched them, dumbfounded, not daring to breathe until they had had their fill of fun and ceased.

  
Perhaps once he would have cried to see such a thing, but now he smiled.

  
“Merry Christmas to you, too...Lucifer-sama.”


End file.
